As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an Information Handling System (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and components may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. Variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An Operating System (OS) is a piece of software that manages an IHS's hardware and software resources, and that provides common services for various programs and applications. Examples of OSs include, but are not limited to: MICROSOFT WINDOWS, OS X, LINUX, and CHROME OS.
The inventors hereof have recognized that OSs often have distinct (and at times conflicting) hardware and firmware component requirements. As a result, IHS manufacturers routinely produce different motherboards, with different “chips,” for otherwise the same IHS platform, depending upon the type of OS to be installed on a given instance of that platform.